Nothing's as it Seems Especially When Raising Kids
by ThePrettyRecklessRock
Summary: Eric and Pam get a surprise on fateful night. Over the years they learn how to deal with it. They grow and become somewhat of a dysfunctional family only for a secret to be revealed that might break up their family for good. Welcome baby Gabriella and baby Arabella.
1. Prologue

**Hi, this isn't i-want-to-be-badass. Her parents made her stop using this website and she's letting me use her account. I'll be keeping the pen-name but I'll be going as ThePrettyRecklessRock. Any way, this is my first story and I hope you'll enjoy it. It's rated T for now but depending on the direction I take it, it might become rated M.**

* * *

The woman was running down the street, her long wildly curly black hair billowing out behind her and her tan skin flushed. She was alternating looking behind her every few seconds, looking down at the two pink bundles in her arms, and clutching a wound on her side that was wrapped in what seemed to be her scarf soaked in blood. The woman was one of the few humans that knew what was really out there in the dark and the thought of that is what caused her to sprint faster. She knew where she was going. She knew that she was going to die from her wound and the only thing keeping her going was the need to protect her babies. She was running towards one of the very things that were in the dark which were to be feared, but she new that this one would protect her daughters.

When the woman was younger, she walked in on him and his progeny both chained with silver and his progeny being drained of blood. Even when only few knew, even fewer were addicts. She's saved the progeny just before she would have died and she unchained both. They both swore to her that they were in her debt. When she needed something, they would do it no matter what, to repay her. She hadn't asked for anything yet, knowing that someday she might need their help and she shouldn't waste it on any frivolous thing. Now as she was dying, she was running towards them so they could protect her children when she couldn't-when she was not there anymore. The woman was running towards vampire Eric Northman and his progeny Pamela Swynford de Beaufort.

* * *

**Okay, that was the preface. Review and tell me if I should continue this story.**

**To Wootar16: Lia asked me to tell you (since she's banned from her e-mail for now) that you could have her story. I'm assuming that you know which one. I don't know if you'll even read this but if you do, this is from her. She's sorry that she couldn't continue it and she hopes that you will.**


	2. Death and a New Start

She ran until she reached what could be considered a mansion. She was relieved that she finally got to the vampires home because she could feel herself growing weaker and weaker. She knew that she wouldn't last much longer. She put her hand on the gate and pulled. It didn't budge and she started freaking out, thinking that it was locked until she gave it a push and it opened. Sheepishly, she walked through it and started the painstaking journey up the driveway and to the front door. It would take a while since she was moving so sluggishly.

At the front door she sighed, relieved to be finally at her destination. She slowly lifted her hand, for it felt like it was weighed down with the heaviest weights, and rang the doorbell. At first nobody came and she feared that nobody was home, but then she heard footsteps. Silently thanking whatever higher power that was out there, she leaned on the wall and tried to keep herself from falling. Her wobbly legs wouldn't be able to hold her up soon. She looked at the bundles in her arms again, reminding herself that this was for them and no matter how much she didn't want them to live with vampires she knew that they were the only ones who would keep their word. If she asked them to take care of her children and protect them unconditionally, they would no matter what. Finally after what seemed like forever, the door opened and there stood the female vampire, looking exactly the same as she did seven years ago when the woman rescued her at age 13. She was about to open her mouth and greet her but the vampire spoke first.

"Who the hell are you and why are you getting blood on the porch? And what are _those_?" She exclaimed, looking first at the woman and her wound, then at her children. The woman froze. She didn't think that they wouldn't recognize her. She should have, it had been seven years after all. She did the only thing she could think of, hoping that they would recognize her name.

"Please, Pamela. I'm Anastasia. Anastasia Grontswique." She managed to get out. As soon as Pamela heard that, recognition passed over her face before she scooped up the bleeding woman and her children into her arms and carried them inside, closing the door with her foot. She yelled the name of her maker who ran in, worried. He stared curiously as she laid Anastasia on one of their couches, her babies still clutched protectively at her breast.

"Pam! Who is this human and why have you brought her in here to soil our furniture? Surly your not planning to drink her, there's hardly any blood left. Unless you want the children as a snack?" Eric asked his progeny, Pam. Anastasia heard the words and was panicked but couldn't find the energy to say anything.

"None of those things. This, is Anastasia Grontswique." Pam told her maker. At once Eric was at her side. He looked at her and knew that she was here for the favour he owed her. He mistakenly assumed it was for him to turn her into a vampire, seeing as she could not be healed. She had lost to much blood.

He sliced open his wrist with his fangs and started to feed her his blood, ignoring the babies. She struggled, trying to get away and Eric noticed. He stopped immediately and looked at her, intrigued.

"Don't you want me to turn you? Isn't that what you came her for?" He asked her. She looked at him and shook her head. She then looked down once again at the bundles in her arms that were now stained with their mother's blood.

"No. Protect them. Care for them. Raise them. Everything you need is in the envelope." Anastasia said weakly. Eric looked down at one of the bundles and saw that there was a large manila envelope also wrapped in it. Pam grabbed it and once again looked at the dying mother.

"Are you sure you want us to be their guardians?" She asked Anastasia. The woman gave a barely perceptive nod before her eyes shut, her breathing stopped, and she died with her children still sleeping soundly in her arms.

Pam and Eric looked at each other before Eric took charge, knowing that Pam had no idea what to do now while he had at least a sliver on an idea since he had to help out with his sisters and brothers when he was human. He knew that they could just kill them or leave them somewhere for someone to find but he wouldn't. There was one thing about him that was honest and true. He always kept his word and he and his progeny had both given their words to the late mother that they would do anything she asked of them. He intended to do exactly what she wanted. Protect them, care for them, and raise them.

"Pam, go to the nearest Walmart and ask an employee for everything we need for twin baby girls. Get enough to last us until they don't need it anymore." He commanded. Pam looked disgruntled at having to go to a Walmart but said nothing. She took the credit card Eric was holding out to her and zoomed out of the house.

Eric looked at his couch, where they lay. He knew that first he would have to do something about the body. He went over to the babies and remembering how he was taught to hold them as a human, picked them up and set them down on the couch across from the one their mother's body was on. Glad they were still asleep, he moved back over to Anastasia's still warm body and threw her over his shoulder. He ran out of his home and to the nearest hospital, neatly avoiding surveillance cameras and laid her down on a picnic table. He made sure that she would be visible and ran back home.

When he got back, the babies were still where he'd left them. He picked one up and looked at it, wondering why so many humans wanted to have them. Nevertheless, he knew that he should probably get them cleaned up. Eric unwrapped the blanket from around the child he was holding to reveal a white onesy and soft tufts of dark hair. The clothing had thankfully escaped harm and so did the rest of the baby. It was just the blanket that was bloody. He put the baby down and picked up the other one and did the same thing. This one revealed the same onesy but in pink and the same tufts of dark hair. She was also blood free. Eric put the baby down next to it's sister and waited for Pam to arrive.

She came back ten minutes later, driving a moving truck. Eric stared in bewilderment and she climbed out and opened the door at the back of it revealing a lot of things he had no clue about. Raising children had been a lot different when he was human. He walked out to meet her.

"What is all this?" He asked his progeny.

"You wanted enough so you wouldn't have to by anything else until they stopped needing this. This is just diapers. There's another truck coming with everything else." She replied to her maker. He looked at Pam shocked.  
"Why do we need all these diapers?" He asked her. She looked amusedly at him.

"You obviously don't know how much babies crap. They don't stop needing diapers for a really long time." She answered him. He was shocked again. Eric was about to reply when another moving truck drove up and parked beside the one Pam was driving. The driver and another man got out and following previous orders, started to unload the diaper truck while Pam went and opened the one with everything else in it. Inside there was furniture, paint, formula, clothes, and everything else anyone could possible need.

Eric and Pam both sighed and started unloading the truck. They glamoured the humans to ignore they were using super speed and had a room painted, another close by stocked with diapers, another with all the furniture and clothes, and another with everything else in it in under an hour. Then, taking less time, they unpacked all the furniture, put it all together and set it up. They would put it in the painted room once the paint dried.

Pam glamoured the humans again, telling them to forget what happened here. They just drove over here, helped them unload and drove back. Once they were successfully glamoured, they each got in one truck and drove away.

Both vampires went back inside and each took a baby and put them in their cribs, Pam complaining the whole time that children stank and she didn't want them here while knowing full well that she'd also promised Anastasia a favour. They went back into their living room and Eric opened up the manila envelope. Inside was the babies birth certificates, other documents, a letter from Anastasia that was addressed to the girls when they turn thirteen, and two heart shaped lockets, one with an A and another with a G on them. There was also a scrap piece of paper with delicate handwriting on it. It read _Gabrielle is the calm one. Arabella is the fussy one._

Eric and Pam looked through everything until they knew all they could. They prepared themselves for what they would have to face. They waited until the babies would wake up, Eric using that time to hire a fangbanger that he knew was a nanny by day to take care of the girls when they were dead for the day. Then, around four AM one child started screaming and crying.

"Well, I guess we know which baby is Arabella and which is Gabrielle now." Pam remarked dryly.


	3. The First Week

**Hey, it's me again with another chapter! Hope you like it. I forgot this before: I don't own True Blood, all I own is my characters, blah blah blah. Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Day 1**

"Pam! There's something wrong with Arabella! She won't stop crying." Eric yelled to his progeny. Pam blurred into the room and looked at Eric with annoyance.

"What do you expect me to do? I never wanted kids and never had any until now." She replied in the tone she always used. Eric looked at her pleadingly and Pam sighed. She took the baby from him and held it at arms length, as if that would be of any help. It didn't do anything. Suddenly Pam had an idea. She passed the baby back to Eric and blurred out.

She came back a few seconds later with her laptop clutched in her hands. She set it on the nightstand and opened it. Using her vampire speed, Pam opened up a search engine and searched _Why do babies cry_.

"Okay Eric. Does she need a change?" Pam asked. Eric sniffed the baby and then shook his head no.

"Is she teething?" Eric shook his head again.

"Is she sick?" Eric sniffed the baby again and shook his head. He could smell no sickness on her.

"Does she need to burp?" Pam asked. Eric shook his head no.

"We didn't feed her. Why would she need to burp?" Eric replied. Then it dawned on him and Pam both. They didn't feed her. Sometimes as vampires, they forget that humans need to be fed regularly. Pam quickly grabbed a bottle and filled it up with formula. She got it ready and started to feed Arabella. The only reason she new how to do this is because the nanny they'd hired (They had to let the fangbanger go because turns out she wasn't good with kids. They also glamoured her since it was one less person who knew about vampires.)thought they needed to know and showed them.

While Pam was feeding Arabella, Eric decided to do the same with Gabrielle. Even though she hadn't made a sound, he new that she had to be hungry because it wasn't just Arabella they didn't feed. Eric grabbed another bottle and did the same thing Pam did with it. Them he picked up Gabrielle and started to feed her too.

After both the babies were finished, Pam and Eric both burped them. It was another thing they only knew how to do because Beth had shown them how. They put the babies both down in their separate cribs and were relieved to find that neither of them cried. Arabella and Gabrielle both fell asleep and Pam and Eric both left to go tend to vampire matters.

**Day 2**

"Eric! Gabrielle stinks!" Pam exclaimed to her maker. Eric glanced at Pam and saw that she was genuinely mystified. He smirked and took the baby from her.

"She needs her diaper changed." The Viking replied. As soon as he said those words Pam's face went from confused to down right horrified. She ran towards the phone and picked it up, quickly dialling a phone number she had made sure to memorize. She put it on speaker.

"Beth! Gabrielle needs a diaper change, what do we do?" She asked the day-nanny. Pam could hear chuckling coming from the other end before Beth answered her. She explained to both of them exactly what to do and stopped to answer questions in between from the confused vampires. After a few minutes in which Gabrielle actually started to cry, they finally hung up the phone.

Eric decided that Pam was the one who needed the most experience and commanded her to be the one to change the baby. Pam didn't want to and was disgusted at the very thought of what she was about to do.

Pam laid the child onto the changing table and unfastened the diaper. She followed all of Candy's instructions carefully and to the T with a disgusted expression on her face the entire time. Finally, she closed the diaper and handed Gabrielle to Eric with a triumphant look on her face. The baby also looked happy to have a clean diaper. Eric smiled at his progeny and at the two children in the room. Gabrielle was in his arms and Arabella was peacefully sleeping in her crib. He looked down on Gabrielle and felt like they'd achieved something he knew no other vampire had done.

"Well at least Gabby's incident wasn't as bad as yesterday's one." Eric stated. Pam looked at him shocked and Eric realized what he'd done. He'd given one of the miniature sacs of blood a nickname. Eric quickly put the baby into her crib and walked out of the room, Pam following behind smirking.

**Day 3**

The girl was moaning as Pam drank her blood. She was about to do more when suddenly a shrill cry pierced the air. Pam groaned as she unlatched herself from the blonde haired female and stepped away.

"Wait here." She glamoured the girl and blurred to the twins nursery. She still couldn't believe it-the home of two vampires had a nursery and two teacup humans living in it. This was never how she have thought her vampire life would be like. All Pam wanted to do was eat the smelly things but instead had to _take care_ of them. And it was all because of a stupid promise she'd made a stupid human seven years earlier.

Pam picked up one of the babies. She couldn't be bothered to remember their names and only called them One and Two. The only time she didn't was when she was talking to the nanny or Eric was around. He'd formed a strange attachment to them, especially Two. She didn't know why. They were just stupid bags of blood and the only thing they did was sleep, eat and crap. The one thing Pam was grateful for was that only one of the babies cried. Two didn't even make a sound usually, it was just One that made the annoying noises.

She held the baby and smelled it. It didn't need to be changed and wasn't sick. She knew it wasn't hungry since Eric had fed both of them before he left twenty minutes go. She didn't know what to do so she called the nanny. Beth was only here during the day and lived at her own house across town from the vampire's home.

"Beth? _Arabella_ is crying and she won't stop." Pam said to the woman as soon as she picked up the phone. Beth sighed and mumbled something to someone on her end before Pam heard rustling and footsteps.

"Did you check for the usual reasons?" Beth asked seeing as this wasn't the first call of it's kind from Pam. Pam replied that she did and Beth prepared herself to start listing reasons a baby would cry.

"Okay, did she get enough sleep?" Beth asked.

"I assume so. She just woke up." Pam replied.

"Does she just want to be held?" The young nanny asked. There was no answer from Pam and Beth didn't know what to think. Finally Pam replied.

"You're supposed to _hold_ them." She exclaimed. Beth ran her fingers through her short, dark blonde hair and tried to hold back her annoyance at being interrupted while she was _with_ her boyfriend. The days were supposed to be when she took care of the twins and the nights were supposed to be hers.

"Yes, babies want to be held. Just pick her up and hold her close to you for a while. She'll stop crying." With that, the twenty three year old put down the receiver and went back to her boyfriend.

Pam went to the baby and looked at it accusingly. As far as she understood, the thing was making her touch it more than she normally had to and that made Pam angry. She grudgingly picked the baby up. Hanging at arms length facing Pam, the baby kept crying. The vampire sighed and reluctantly pulled the baby closer. She cradled Arabella like she'd seen Eric do and immediately the baby stopped crying. The child stared at Pam with her chocolate brown eyes and Pam stared back. She held One in her arms until it fell asleep ten minutes later and then she put the baby in her crib. In a burst of kindness, Pam walked over to the crib across from the one she put One in and peeked in at Two. The baby wasn't sleeping, just laying there. When Pam came over she opened her eyes and for the first time noticed that one of her eyes was chocolate brown while another was a lighter brown. Pam thought this was curious since the children were identical twins and should look the same from head to toe but decided that it was probably just a human quirk and decided to pay it no mind. The child stared at Pam until the vampire walked away, shutting the door behind her.

**Day 4**

Pam rose from her vampire sleep and went to go find Eric. Usually he would be in the room right beside hers but when she looked, he wasn't there. Pam wondered where he might be since he could be anywhere in the house. Since Eric was so old he would wake up before the sun set and before Pam.

Pam decided to check the nursery since Eric had taken a liking to One and Two and wasn't disappointed when she found him there, holding a baby in each arm.

"Do you care for them?" She found herself asking her maker. Eric turned around to face her and studied her facial expression. It held curiosity, confusion, and a little bit of hurt. Pam was sad that she wasn't the only one in Eric's heart anymore. Eric saw all this and quickly set the twins down and blurred over to his progeny.

"I do not care for them as I do for you. These humans interest me greatly and I don't ant to admit it but I've grown somewhat fond of them. But you are my progeny Pam, not them." Eric replied. By that time, Pam's face was slick with the blood tears she was crying and Eric held her face, not caring.

"But you've spent every minute you could with them ever since they've arrived. You used to wake up and see me. We used to go looking for humans and drain them together. Now all your interested in are those foolish blood bags!" She sobbed. Eric had no idea that this affected her this way, but when he thought about it, it made sense. For over a hundred years, all they'd had was each other. All they'd payed attention to was each other and now that was taken away.

"Listen. Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, you are my progeny. You are my mother, my sister, my friend, my lover. You are my childe. Nothing can change that, especially not the arrival of the twins. We will not lose each other because of this. If anything, we might gain something." Eric told his distraught progeny. Pam nodded her head and Eric let go. She wiped her tears, only managing to smudge the streaks more than they already were. She knew Eric was right, but she was still jealous of the baby human girls. Eric though, knew that he should make more time for his progeny. He was neglecting her and for that he was truly sorry. Eric picked up both girls and put them in their cribs. He and Pam then blurred out of the room and out of the house, looking for someone to make into breakfast.

**Day 5**

Beth was rushing around, trying to get all her stuff into her car before the vampires woke up. She preferred having everything ready and only having to give an overview of the day to Eric and Pam before quickly jumping in her car and driving away. She'd known what her employers were from the very start. Beth had encountered vampires before as a child and while she didn't hate them, she didn't really like them either.

What Beth really hated, was that the two beautiful little girls she was taking care of were at the mercy of Pam and Eric. She knew that the babies were only pets to them. They would play with Belle and Gabby until they were bored and then they would drain them dry, not caring whatsoever. The only reason that Beth didn't take the babies from the two vamps was that she knew that they would find her and they would kill her. She worried for the girls but her own life was more important to her.

What Beth also knew was that one day, the girls would need a mother figure, someone that was human. She would grow close to the girls until they got attached and the vampires would be forced to give them to her. If they didn't she would take them and the girls would stop the vampires from killing her. Eric and Pam wouldn't want to hurt their pets. The girls would be hers one day, she would make sure of that.

**Day 6**

Eric and Pam both rose from their vampire sleep and went to talk to the nanny. They walked over to the girls room and saw that she was reading to the girls. Beth was a young woman with short, dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. Before working for them, she was a waitress at one of the local restaurants.

"Beth." Eric said as a greeting and to let her know they were there. The nanny jumped and spun around to face her employers hurriedly, almost dropping the children's book she was holding.

"Eric, Pam. Good evening." She replied breathlessly. The vampires knew she was scared of them and they also knew that she knew what they were. They ignored that fact though because usually if a human knew they would glamour him/her into not knowing. If they did that, they feared they would have a worse nanny.

"Uhhh, today they were good as always. Gabby wouldn't drink the formula for a while but i got her to, in the end. Either than that, nothing exciting or important happened." Beth hurriedly explained to the vampires, eager to leave. She loved the girls but wasn't so fond of their guardians.

Eric nodded to Beth, indicating that she could go. Beth quickly grabbed hr bag and walked out on the vampire's house. Pam and Eric waited to hear the closing of the front door before blurring to the cribs and each picking up a baby. Gabrielle and Arabella each stared at the vampire that was holding them, Belle at Eric and Gabby at Pam. The babies both smiled for the first time at the vampires and something there warmed Pam's heart so she got more accepting of them. Eric was already attached to them and thought of them as his humans but could not show it. There was no way he was biting these fragile creatures or feeding them his blood. Maybe when they were older.

**Day 7**

Pam was walking by the twins room. She was going to just walk past but something stopped her in her tracks. She peered into the room and saw Arabella and Gabrielle in their cribs. Arabella was sleeping peacefully but Gabrielle was staring at something.

Pam watched as Gabrielle giggled at something above her. Pam couldn't see anything and assumed it was just something babies do. She walked away, not knowing that she'd just walked in on something much bigger.

* * *

**Okay, well was it good? Please leave your feedback and review!**


End file.
